friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Monica And Richard Are Friends
"The One Where Monica And Richard Are Friends" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on January 30, 1997. Plot What Monica doesn't expect to find at the video store is ex-boyfriend Richard Burke, now without his mustache. The two have a pleasant conversation and then go grab a bite. He then asks her to help him cook a lasagna, which she does. The two know that there is sexual tension between them, but don't act upon it - until Richard starts calling Monica on her phone from behind her apartment door. The two re-unite - casually, it seems - but Monica starts taking a liking to Richard as a boyfriend again. Joey agrees to read Rachel's "classic" Little Women while Rachel agrees to read Joey's more modern The Shining, which he finds scary enough to keep it in the freezer when he's reading it. Joey finds Little Women a great read, but out of excitement about The Shining, spoils the end of Rachel's book when he reveals the ending to it. Rachel gets her revenge by spoiling Joey's book's ending, but seeing how sad the spoilers make Joey, makes up a happier ending at Chandler's urging. However, Joey nears the ending of Little Women, and is about to burst into tears, when Rachel suggests to put the book in the freezer. Ross and Chandler meet Phoebe's new date, Robert, who seems to be pretty nice except for one thing - he keeps "coming out of his shorts". Chandler points this out to Ross, then to Joey. The three of them point it out to Phoebe, who's shocked by it. Rachel happens to get a glimpse of it as well. No one knows how to solve this problem, but Gunther does it for them when he prompts Robert to "put the mouse back in the house". Although she doesn't want him to cancel on his blind date, Monica sets herself up in Richard's apartment like she did last time - waiting for him on a bed of roses with a rose bud between her teeth. When he shows up with the blind date he was supposed to be with on a different night, she panics. He sees her before letting his blind date in and finds a way of getting rid of the other woman. When he talks about things to Monica, she realizes that she's not fine with the fling thing, and proposes to Richard to get together again. He reminds her that by getting back together, they would be where they were before they broke up, so the two agree for their own sake not to keep seeing each other anymore, not without sleeping together for one last time. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke James Michael Tyler - Gunther Markus Flanagan - Robert Gina Hecht - Richard's Date Steven Harad '''- Clerk '''Robert Aguilar Jr. - Video Store Customer Crew Directed By: Robby Benson Written By: Michael Borkow Trivia General *The guy at the video store counter in this episode has appeared as an extra in other episodes: **In "The One Where Old Yeller Dies" (S2E20), he enters the coffeehouse while Ross describes his future with Rachel. **In "The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding" (S2E24), he is one of the wedding guests. He can be seen singing 'Copacabana' with the other guests. **In "The One With The Proposal" (S6E24), he is the person who wins the Trip to Paris for two, who Phoebe introduces herself to. **In "The One With The Race Car Bed" (S3E7), he's one of Joey's soap opera acting students. *Starting with this episode, Tom Selleck is credited as just "Richard" instead of "Dr. Richard Burke". *The song that plays when Monica and Richard make out would later be played more twice, in scenes related to Monica. A little part is used in "The One After Ross Says Rachel" (S5E1) when she made out with Chandler in her apartment, and in "The One Where Paul's The Man" (S6E22) when it is revealed that Chandler is going to ask her to marry him. *Some of the movie posters that can be seen in the video store are: The Nutty Professor, A Time To Kill, Dragonheart, Tin Cup, Joe's Apartment. Some of the Disney videocassettes that can be seen on the shelf include Aladdin, Peter Pan, Pocahontas, Dumbo, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Tom Selleck appears in this episode without his trademark mustache. He had to shave it off during filming of the 1997 comedy movie, In & Out. This movie is alluded to when the gang discovers Ursula, Phoebe's sister, is using her sister's name in porn movies. "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry". *In the UK and on Netflix, the episode is called "The One Where Monica And Richard Are Just Friends". *Joey was in fact not spoiling the book. When Joey is making coded references to the book "The Shining" he references the movie version rather than the book- for example "Remember when the kid sees those two blanks in the hallway?" and "All blank and no blank makes blank a blank blank" meaning "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy"- these are not written in the book, only in the movie. Ross refers to Jack Nicholson who was the star of The Shining. *Joey reads Little Women while Rachel reads The Shining. The 1994 film version of Little Women starred Winona Ryder and Susan Sarandon who appear later in the series. *Elliot Gould, who plays Jack Geller, starred in the three-part TV adaptation of The Shining (1997). *Phoebe enters the apartment carrying roller skates. In "The One With A Chick And A Duck", Phoebe reveals she suggested that the staff at the Moondance Diner wear roller skates. *Despite sharing the same surname, Gina Hecht is not related to Jessica Hecht who plays Susan Bunch. Goofs *When Joey, Chandler and Ross are at Central Perk, Joey's version of Little Women changes in length. *When Monica and Richard are squishing tomatoes and she starts dabbing his shirt with club soda, Monica's bedroom door goes from open to shut between two shots. *When Monica goes into her room to find Richard waiting for her, you can clearly see the set where the balcony is supposed to be. *When Rachel comes to Joey and Chandler's apartment to get ice, she takes out the ice rack from the freezer, does not put ice cubes out, but (a bit later) fills it up with water and puts it back in the freezer. She leaves the apartment with the blender - but there are no ice cubes in it. Though this could be because they are out and she is refilling the tray to be nice. *When Richard and Monica in the video store and they're talking about whether to have a hamburger, Richard mentions that he had lunch at 11. However, earlier in this scene, the man at the counter mentions that Monica is late by two minutes (to 8:00) so she has to pay a six-dollar late fee. *When Richard returns home with his blind date, Monica quickly blows out all but one of the candles. However a few shots later all of the candles have been blown out. *When Joey is pushing Chandler back toward Robert while he is digging for a quarter, his mouth is not moving when he is saying "Get back over on your side of the.." External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One Where Monica and Richard Are Just Friends" at the Internet Movie Database Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes